


Sharing my home and heart with you

by WishaDream



Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [5]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Clean fun, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy, Indoor Picnic, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Living Together, Love, after all that tragedy from before, but remember this is a relationship falling in reverse, ending on a high note, good food, happy with a sad ending in the previous stories, of course the happiest story had to be the shortest, sorry thats just how the cookie crumbled this time, the first story is actually the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor plans a picnic for her and Karlie.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sharing my home and heart with you

“You’re not even listening to me!”

The frustrated cry came from the other room. Karlie entered finding Taylor holding her cell phone like she was trying to strangle it.

An amused laugh was on Karlie’s lips as she inquired “Who are you talking to?”

Taylor’s eyes flashed with anger as she pointed her finger at the phone, “Siri. She keeps thinking I’m saying something other than what I am trying to get her to put down. This is the 2000s, I should be able to speak to my phone and have it answer me, but she is treating me like I’m a joke.”

Karlie pressed her lips together, doing her best to hide her amused smile as she reached up to cover her mouth to further hide it, “I know what you mean. She doesn’t understand a word with my Midwestern accent. I don’t remember the word I was having her type out for me but she kept hearing it as a completely different word. Like, I think it started with a P but she kept thinking I wanted a word that started with a C.”

Taylor frowned as if offended at the very idea as she boldly said, “I love your accent. It is very important to me. Don’t let Siri change you.”

Even though she was so serious Karlie couldn’t help but laugh as she walked over, wrapping Taylor in a hug, “Oh, my poor baby. You must be so frustrated.

Taylor nodded as she hugged her back, “I am. I just wanted to know how to cook these picnic pies so we could have a picnic.”

Karlie brightened at the words as she pulled back to look at her, “A picnic?”

She was practically beaming so that Taylor had to squint to see her face through the brightness coming off her, “Yeah. I thought it could be fun.”

“Then forget Siri, I will read you what you need to know.”

Taylor smiled as she agreed to the plan. Together they started the meal.

Two hours later they had everything cooked and packed away. Just as they started out the door the sky rumbled above in a warning that came too late as a moment after the sky started pouring. Both girls backed inside as they closed the door in front of them.

“Well, that is disappointing.”

Taylor let out a tragic sigh, “I guess we can put all this in the fridge and try again tomorrow.”

Karlie shook her head, her hands on her hips. “No way, we can still do this today”

Hurrying to the living room she started pushing furniture around clearing a space in the middle as she called for Taylor to put the picnic blanket down.

“Let’s just have an indoor picnic.”

Taylor beamed as Karlie took the basket, setting it down on the blanket where she proceeded to unpack its contents.

“I like that.”

Sitting down she smoothed out her sundress as Karlie passed her a napkin and teacup. Even without the sun and green of the outdoors the two had a good time.

Karlie gushed about Taylor’s food, “It’s the best food I’ve ever had.”

Taylor laughed as she informed her, “That’s because it’s filled with love.”

Karlie put her hands over her face as it went red, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

A hearty laugh from Taylor as she threw a raspberry at the girl who let out an affronted gasp before tossing back a napkin at her. Both girls laughed as they dodged flying napkins that soared like paper airplanes through the air.

At the end, Taylor helped Karlie carry the dirty dishes back to the kitchen which was filled with the remains of the pots and pans Taylor had used to make the food.

“I’ll help you clean up,” stated Karlie as she rolled up her pretend sleeves.

Taylor stepped in beside her, bumping her away from the sink as she reminded her, “No, you always play too much. And then it gets left undone.”

Karlie lifted her fingers in scouts honor, “I promise to be good this time.”

Shaking her head Taylor handed her the second pair of gloves.

”You’ve promised.”

And for the first few minutes Karlie just washed while Taylor rinsed. Then when Taylor turned to accept a dish Karlie planted a smudge of soap bubbles on her nose. The girl burst out laughing then let out a squeal as Taylor took a handful of bubbles and threw them at her.

The dishes were quickly forgotten as the two ran around the apartment laughing and carrying on like nothing else mattered to them but here and now in this moment between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And we end on a high note. Which, if you recall, is actually a low note since this is where the story actually begins and the first story is where everything ends. As the series title warned: a Tale as Sad as Time.  
> Hope you enjoyed it despite all the angst.  
> Again, my apologies, I hope to write something lighter in the future. For now blame Taylor for Folklore, that angst filled album.


End file.
